The 13th Hunger Games: Luck, Life and Death
by Rugbyforlife
Summary: The 13th Hunger Games: Luck Will Have Nothing To Do With It. the number 13, unlucky for 23 lucky for 1, who will triumph?
1. Submission form

Submit A Tribute Story

Submit your characters to me for the 13th Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favour. I will be reserving 2 tributes (District 6 Male and District 7 Female)

Categories:

Name(please can I have some unusual names, but not too unusual):

Age:

District:

Facial Features (Eyes, Mouth, Nose, Skin colour):

Physical Appearance (Height, Build that sort of stuff):

Nickname:

Personality:

Background:

Ideal Weapons:

Interview Style:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Allies or a lone wolf:

Any other facts:

Please lots of detail so it makes it easier for me to get inside the characters' heads.

Also I would prefer all tributes in by the 17th of December as that is when I break up so I have loads of time then.

Good luck, and remember may the odd be EVER in YOUR favor


	2. finished and final tribute list

FINISHED tribute list for the 13th hunger Games

D1:

Male - Ares Mason (Arcticmist)

Female - Ashia Brocklehurst (Arcticmist)

D2: Male - Vikta Adulo (Kayla)

Female - Killian Curae (Kayla)

D3: Male - Sigma Jace Forthrite (HBrooks)

Female - Tatiana Marinier - originally District 1 (Max)

D4: Male - Radburn Lansky (Dibbly88)

Female - Harper Alby ( Nikkitamarie)

D5: Male - Arapeta Jewels (myself)

Female - Velocity Vector (Silver-nightstorm)

D6: Male - Toka Eichel (myself)

Female - Raelyn "Rae" Zodiac (PuppyLove2004)

D7: Male - Nagant Merkava (Rocksolid)

Female - Hera Tars (myself)

D8: Male - Silver Cole (myself)

Female - Detra Pristine Manning (LovezHarryPotter)

D9: Male - Peter Wallace (Shanfan1995)

Female - Artemis Hunter (SuzanneSuperFan)

D10: Male - Mercury Drew (Arcticmist)

Female - Chloe Jameson (Arcticmist)

D11: Male - Xander O'Brien (Shanfan1995)

Female - Flora Wheaton (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

D12: Male - Adolfo Myers (Arcticmist)

Female - Juliet Monroe (Nightfall12)

So there you have it, the 24 tributes, thank you all for submitting tributes, you don't know how much i want this stroy to work. Also i now have a beta reader in Silver-nightstorm, thank-you very much. just to let you know what is happening, there will be the 12 district reapings, then a chapter each for, the trains, chariots, training, private sessions and then the actual games will start, when they start i will do two separate polls, one for who do you think will win and another one for who you like and is your favourite character they are two different things. I may do sponsoring, we will just have to wait and see. and thank-you for taking time to get involved in this story.

May the odds be ever in your favour!

Rugbyforlife


	3. District 1 Reapings

Author Note: sorry this is going to be a long one. First of all i would like to thank all off you for submitting tributes they are much better than what i could do. Second of all a big big thank-you to my beta; Silver-nightstorm. Now I have created two polls, one for who you think will win and another for who is favourite character, sadly only one is on my profile and even I have no idea how to get the other one and I would like to say (sadly) that I DON'T own the Hunger Games. So without further ado I give you the district 1 reapings.

**District 1 Reapings**

**Ares Mason POV **

I'm woken up by the sound of running feet. I open my eyes slowly and see a pair of size ten boots, the leader of the orphanage. I immediately pull myself up to look at him; disrespect was a serious crime under his roof. He's smiling. That's a rare occasion, but it doesn't always mean good news.

"Ares, get up you lazy slug! You're coming with me," he pauses for a second, "for an assignment." He lingers on the word assignment. I don't feel scared. It's more a feeling of anticipation for what will happen.

He takes me to his office, which I am all too familiar with—the high hanging weapons, the smell of blood and flowers competing for power. The first few times I was in here I was scared stiff. Now it's like my second home.

"Now Ares what day is it today?" asks Leader. He has never told anyone his real name, not even the other staff they just call him "Sir". We call him Leader, but not to his face.

"Reaping day, Sir," I answer, wondering where this is leading.

"You're 17 now, aren't you?"

I nod. "Yes well, I have a little proposal for you. You are going to volunteer for the games, if and only if, a younger kid from here gets reaped. If not then don't volunteer. I believe I have trained you well enough to handle the terrors of the Games, don't you?"

I think carefully before replying with my answer. "Yes, Sir. Of course Sir."

When leader asks you to do something, you do it, and you make sure you do it well. He dismisses me and I get ready for the reapings, all the boys in the orphanage wear the same on reaping day—a black suit over the top of a white shirt, with black trousers followed by black shoes. While I'm getting ready, I'm thinking of Leader's so called assignment. Volunteer? That's not my type of thing, since I secretly don't really support the whole Hunger Games concept. I'm known all round the whole district for my roughness and vicious behavior. It's not my fault, it's the way Leader trained me and I'm not going to question his ways, because in some strange way, he has been like the father I never had ever since I joined the orphanage fifteen years ago.

I go downstairs to find I'm the last one ready. Overall, there are 23 boys in the orphanage. The youngest is five year old Sammy; the oldest is Don who recently turned 19. There are thirteen of us who have names in the reaping; the 12 year old twins Fire and World, and one 13 year old named Wikes. The rest of us are fifteen, sixteen, or seventeen and most of us have been here for at least ten years. We are like a big family, but we are a family that could all explode in a second.

We all walk in line to the square, like Leader told us to. Everyone looks at us when we arrive all in our suits and stuff. The ones that may be reaped go their separate ways from the ones who are too young or too old.

There are six seats on the massive stage. One is taken up by our mayor, Mr. Osmond; another is taken by our escort from the Capitol, and the other four are taken up by the Victors we've had so far. District 1 has had the most victors.

There are two glass bowls on each side of the table, one for the males and the other for females. After Mr. Osmond has read the stuff about the war and all that crap, they finally get onto the actual reapings.

"Now it's time for the boys! Let's see if District 1 will produce another winner this year! And the lucky male tribute is… Ares Mason!"

Oh. That's great. I don't even have to volunteer.

**Ashia Brocklehurst POV**

Everyone recognizes who the male tribute is, Ares Mason—the kid who is the most vicious, vile, cruel and ruthless kid this district has to offer. All the girls are scared stiff of him. But not me. I reckon I could kill him in a second, he would be no match for me. Now my mind is made up—I will join him in the Hunger Games, kill him and become the fifth Victor from District 1.

It would be so simple. I've been training for the Games since I could walk and now it is judgment day. I already have my game plan ready—ally with the careers, kill them all, and win with ease.

"Any volunteers?" asks the escort. I must have been too busy wrapped up in winning I missed the unlucky girl being reaped.

"I volunteer!" I scream as loud as I can.

All eyes turn towards me. I smile cruelly and take to the stage with my usual swagger. I shake hands with Ares. He tries to bully me and gives my hand a hard squeeze, I just smile and squeeze back. Not one trace of pain appears on my face. He thinks he can beat me? We'll see.

We are off to the Justice Building. The first ones who come in are my group of friends. I'm their leader and they are all hysterical—crying, sobbing saying stuff like, 'Oh, Ashia! We will miss you so much!" to which I reply, "Don't worry I will be coming back!" This makes them all even more hysterical, and crying even harder, they stay with me for about half an hour before they leave.

This is when my father, the Head Peacekeeper, comes into to say his good-byes. He keeps his little speech simple and brief; win and do it quickly. I smile. My father, like me, believes I have already won. He's right. I believe these Games will be the quickest, shortest and most brutal to date.


	4. District 2 Reapings

Author Note: Hey again readers. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, or these characters apart from the ones I made. Now I want to change the story title any ideas? I also have a few new story ideas in my head, so in the future I will keep you updated. And PLEASE PLEASE go and vote on the poll on my profile, who do you think will win? one final note a big thank you to my beta Silver-nightstorn a round of applause please because im sure wihout a beta this story would go off the rails. So let's get down to it now with the District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reapings **

**Viktor Adulo POV**

Wow. I didn't know Killian could get any prettier; I thought I had already seen her at her best. But I guess I was wrong… I _definitely_ was wrong. Tomorrow is reaping day and we're both scared stiff. I'm round Killian's house and I'm lucky enough to get a sneak peek of what Killian is wearing. I'm speechless.

"So you like it?" she asks in her sweet voice

"Yeah, I mean… Wow… You look absolutely stunning!"

She smiles, before giving me a hug. She is doing her best to hide it, but we've been together for so long, I can read her like a book. You can tell she is nervous about tomorrow that the unimaginable might happen; that one of us gets reaped to be sent to our deaths.

Looking at Killian makes me turn my mind back to clothing. I haven't decided what to wear tomorrow and probably won't until I'm about to leave. My mom won't like that. But she won't know cause I'm probably gonna spend my night here with Killian. Just in case.

Killian's parents and her brother are out, so we have the whole house to ourselves. We don't really do much, just watch a movie together and snuggle up tight. She rests her head on my shoulder and she gradually falls asleep. I smile. She has never been able to stay up for long periods of time. I decide to get some sleep to. Tomorrow will be a long day.

**Killian Curae POV **

When I wake up, I don't feel Viktor's warmth on me. All that's there is a cold, bare sofa. I instantly start to worry, _where's Viktor?_ I get up and look for mum and dad—they should be back by now hopefully. I find them in the kitchen.

"Where's Viktor?" I ask

They look at each other before mother answers. "He went home," she says.

I'm angered. _Why he didn't tell me he was going?_ Dad must see my facial expression and explains in more depth and detail.

"You see, darling, when we got home you were both fast asleep. We decided it was best for him to go home, so we woke him he got his stuff and left. We thought you would wake up, but you must have been out like a light."

My anger has gone now, now that I know why he went. I find my reaping dress and put it on again before tucking into some breakfast that dad has made. My little brother, Villo has just gotten up and is still in his pyjamas. This will be his first ever reaping; he doesn't seem to care though. Typical Villo.

"You know Sis… we're the same height… and we kinda look alike. We could be classed as twins!"

Villo announces this while grinning like a Cheshire cat. Despite my being four years older than him, he is almost my height. He constantly reminds me about this annoying fact with little and subtle comments like that. I look at him and he is right in some ways; we do look sort of alike. Our eyes and hair are the same, and to be honest our body shape is similar so maybe Villo does have a point.

He doesn't seem to worry about the reaping; to him he probably thinks it is just a normal day. If only he knew.

If only he knew about all of the Games so far – the starving, the thirsty, the bloody, if only he knew! Some actually thought they could survive from the start, but it would all end with a knife or an arrow or a slash of a sword. I take up a look up the family clock, still got three hours to kill before we have to leave.

Great.

"Villo! You really need to get ready for the reapings, now!" my father demands

"Why, Father? I mean, the reapings aren't for a few hours! There's no point till later, and I mean… it isn't as if I'm going to get reaped! So there's no point in getting all dressed up," Villo replies.

There he goes again. His ignorance will cost him later in life, I'm sure of it. The small argument Villo and my dad were having had now developed to a full scale row. I just wanted to get out of it, so I ran straight to my room – the place where I always seek during trouble. It is where I can seek comfort, the only place I feel truly safe in. I hear a door slam and I decide it would be best to leave it for a few minutes for the two to cool down. In the end I do decide to go down right before we are supposed to leave, but there is no Villo.

"Where's Villo?" I question.

"He left. He says he will meet us at the reapings," answers my father who seems to still be quite angry from the argument.

My mother is still getting her make-up on. Typical of her, really. Finally, she comes down and we are ready. We walk down the town as a family mum on the left of me, dad on the right. When we see the 12 year olds, Villo is right near the front. He must have arrived early; probably going straight there after he walked out. He sees us and gives a slight wave. Or was it meant to be a rude hand sign. I'm not sure.

I make my way to the 16 year old section and my parents get their places with all the other parents. I think back to all the other reapings I have seen and remember all the crying kids that break down and I promise myself that I will not cry or break down, no matter what. I don't know what to expect today really, I mean, the districts are still not entirely sure about what happens here. The only thing we can be sure of is 23 kids will die and only one will live.

It's boys first this year, and the name is the one I dread. "Viktor Adulo!"

Now I face a choice, volunteer and go in with him or do stay home, keep my life, and hope he wins? There's no choice really – I will volunteer. I see my parents and Villo looking at me. They know what I'm thinking. Villo is shaking his head. I can imagine his desperate voice. _No Killian! You can't! You just can't! _I nod my head back. _Oh yes, I can! Try and stop me! _He must know I'm doing is the right thing, but what will Viktor think when I volunteer?

**Viktor Adulo POV **

This all seems surreal, my name being reaped, the escort picking out the girls name, reading it out. I half thought Killian would volunteer, but she doesn't. She doesn't need to. It's her name on the slip of paper.

She stays strong and I'm impressed with her. I decide to pretend I don't know her even though many people we are in a relationship. At least we are going to die together, I guess. We're off to the Justice Building in a matter of seconds to say our good-byes. I make sure my family will be safe before we have to go and now I'm thinking about the actual Games. All the problems that will surround it, the weaklings who have no chance, the crazy psychopaths who will torture you until you give in, the wild dangers that fill the arena, the bloodthirsty careers… I then realise who I'm probably going to have to become a career… to survive.


	5. District 3 Reapings

**District 3 Reapings **

**Sigma Jace Forthrite POV **

"And now I present to you our challenger for tonight… Siiiiiiiiiigma Eniiiiiiiiiiigma!"

I hate that name, absolutely hate it! It's so dorky and unoriginal. Never mind, it will be my fists that this so called fighter should be afraid of!

When the bell sounds I am straight off. My opponent is supposed to be good, but why is he just defending? Come on then attack me! He just keeps on blocking, and this match is getting boring now. Come on attack! I give it my all in my next punch but he ducks just before it was about to connect with his face.

The next thing I know is a pain on my chin. I stumble backwards; shocked by the fact he has finally attacked. Now it looks like I have a real fight on my hands. He unleashes a fury of hard punches and now it is my turn to do some defending. The crowd is getting even more worked up, screaming, shouting and cheering on their favourite. Tomorrow is reaping day and I normally try to get some sort of fight the night before to take my mind off it. Maybe the unthinkable will become a reality, a nightmare to which I will never wake up.

My opponent is one of the best I have ever faced. I'm struggling now to get some decent punches in. He presses down his advantage but I don't give in. I launch a blinded punch at what I hope will be his face. It connects perfectly with his left cheek and he falls to the ground. As the referee confirms my unlikely victory, I sink to knees. I'm exhausted. My opponent shakes my hand. He's gracious in defeat and I was grateful to him for that. I can't stand cocky winners or sore losers; I just can't. It was a great, fair fight.

I go back to my changing room and take a long shower. My house (well I say my house, my "care home" is a better term for it) is ten minutes away but it takes twenty to finally get there. I am knackered and when I get home I grab a quick bite to eat before sinking into my bed and falling deeply asleep.

**Tatiana Mariner POV **

"YANNNNNAAAAAA!" shouts my mother from downstairs.

"WHAAAATTTTTT?" I shout back louder.

"Breakfast is on the table, so get down here now! And you _better _be in your reaping outfit!" She doesn't shout this time; it's more of a loud talking voice. A really loud talking voice.

Oh, better get my reaping outfit on before mum actually does go mental. Luckily, I don't take too long to get dressed properly. Well, not long enough for mum to get suspicious. My brothers are already ready; mind you they haven't got any slips of paper with their names in the feared glass bowl.

My mother really is an excellent cook, she's taught me a bit, but I'm not up to her standard. This morning she's done some of her own pancakes with lightly dusted sugar and some lemon juice along with her own fruit smoothies. It isn't her usual big load; perhaps she knows we are all nervous for me.

We make our way to the square where there is a sort of festival of light going on. Brightly coloured lights are everywhere; strung overhead, hung along the sides of houses, embedded in the ground. It was all quite breathtaking really.

Many of my classmates are already there, waiting, hoping, praying that it won't be them. I join them, staying silent and ignoring them, only initiating polite conversation. Then a deathly hush falls upon the square. The mayor steps up and talks to us about the war, the rebellion, the destruction of 13 and the Hunger Games. So far, there have been twelve Victors. Soon there will be 13.

They reap the boy's name first. I vaguely know him; I'm pretty sure he's one of the boxing crew. Yes, he is. One of his friends offers to take his place and he refuses; I can tell now who he definitely is. He is Sigma, nicknamed "the fighter".

It's time for the girls. Now, it's time to face the music, who will it be? I feel butterflies in my stomach and fear that my breakfast will be coming back up to the surface to join us. It's so silent that you can hear the escort unfolding the piece of paper with ease.

"Tatiana Mariner!" the escort shouts.

Poor girl. Oh… I'm the "poor girl". Well isn't that just merry?

The truth sinks in for me about what has actually happened and there is no other way to put it. The Thirteenth Victor will have to be the District 3 female. Me. Tatiana Mariner.

**Sigma Jace Forthrite POV **

When we are led to the Justice Building, my partner gives me a slight nod of the head as if to say "good luck". Trust me; luck has nothing to do with the Hunger Games.

My sister Ivy is there first. She gives me a big hug before starting to sob hysterically. I stay strong; not just for me, but for Ivy. She tells me mum and dad would be proud of me and that she always will love me. I simply nod, letting her speak before having my turn.

"Listen to me, Ivy. When I get into the arena, it will be brutal. It always has been, okay? Now whatever happens, even if I'm dying slowly, in pain… do not get scared! Do not panic! I know I can win this! Not just for me, but for you. I will win this! Now, while I'm gone, I'm pretty sure the boys will start on you. But remember what I told you, okay? Defend yourself well, and hopefully this will not be the last time I see you alive."

She nods, still crying, but not as bad as before. She gives me a final hug before giving me something which I thought I would never see again. I've only seen it once before, but heard all about it. It's dad's wedding ring. Mother gave hers to Ivy when she was 14. They are matching rings. Ivy wears hers all the time, in the shower, asleep, everywhere. I smile, before putting it on. It fits snugly around my finger.

"Thanks," I say.

"No worries! Now go get them, 'the fighter!'" she smiles before leaving me alone. Not long after she leaves, my best friends come in. They are struggling to keep hold of their emotions. They wish me luck, saying I can do this and all that stuff.

I can do this. I will do this. Now, it' time to go and I'm confident now. I'm confident that I can survive. I can do this! I will do this! It will be just like a boxing match. This is my time to shine.


	6. District 4 Reapings

**District 4 Reapings **

**Harper Alby POV **

Just like any other day, my mother wakes me up and when I open my eyes she is sitting next to me smiling. But today isn't any other day; today is reaping day. Today is the day we have to, once again, pay the price for the actions of some rebels years ago.

My mother has already gotten my reaping outfit set out on the end of my bed; it is a long sea-blue dress along with some white trousers to go underneath. Some small white sandals complete the look. It's almost like a summery look and it makes me feel like I am going to the beach by the District 4 Sea.

I go downstairs to find my brother, Selkirk, and my farther, Troy, are already eating. Every day I am always thankful that they are both here because if things had gone differently, two events could have very nearly changed my life.

The first was six years ago at the reapings for the 7th annual Hunger Games. I was only 11 and was only just ineligible to be reaped. But my big brother was eligible. I prayed and prayed it wouldn't be him. I prayed right up until they actually called the girls name out, but she didn't really matter. The girl came up and then was it was the moment of truth. It was like it was in slow motion and I remember it all so clearly. They pulled out a folded piece of paper, slowly opened the flap. The escort, I can't remember her name, said the unlucky kid's name.

"Selkirk Alby."

I nearly fainted. Luckily, my mother had been holding my hand so tight that they I couldn't fall. I just want to burst into tears. I thought I had lost my brother. But I a heard some sort of commotion, and now it's not Selkirk at the podium. Some other boy must have volunteered and I instantly felt an overwhelming surge of gratitude towards this random kid who had given my brother a shot at life,

I came close to losing my father as well. We were sailing and there was nothing but rain, thunder, and lightning. It had been like this for days, but we still had a sea voyage to attend to. I had been going on voyages for about two years by this point and never had I ever seen such a bad storm. The waters were choppy, the waves were high and it was potentially life-threatening. But my father, Troy, was never one to be discouraged and we had set off with determined vigour.

I feel safe when I am with my father, and that day was no different. Despite the danger that surrounded us, I was confident that we would all return home. However, the further we got out, the worse it got. More thunder, more lightening, choppier waters, higher waves; everything was getting bigger and more dangerous. The boat was rocking violently and people were going to fall off. My father was going to fall off.

It was the most frightening time for me. Luckily, my father was in good health. It still took all of his energy to keep his head above the water. Some of his crew helped him get back onto the ship but as soon as he was onboard, he lost consciousness. He eventually came round and by then, we were on our way back home.

I must have had that distant look in my eyes that I get when I delve into my memories, because my mother was shaking me and telling to hurry up and get ready. I grab my hairbrush and brush down my long, brown, curly hair. I don't bother to tie it up; it only goes down to mid-back. We all leave the house to go to the reaping together and when we get to the square, I grab my seat in the 17 year old section.

Out of the thousands of girls' names, six of them will have my name on them "Harper Alby". Now it is just a matter of hoping and praying.

**Radburn Lansky POV **

"Rise and Shine, Rad! Remember, today is reaping day!"

The curtains are swung open and I groggily open my eyes. The light hits me hard. I immediately close my eyes, but Pebbles has already pulled my duvet cover over the bed. So now I have no choice but to get up. I'm like a zombie, groggily coming back to life. I squint up at my best friend, but I don't know if "Pebbles" is her real name or a nick name.

I go to the bathroom to throw water on my face to wake up. It works. Now I'm fully awake and I need to get into my reaping outfit. I pull on a long sleeved blue shirt with a jumper on top, a pair of dark navy-blue jeans (a perfect fit) and some normal, flat, black shoes.

I look in my mirror, and smile. I'm still looking good even with my scar over my lips. I think it makes me look like someone who shouldn't be messed with. It gives me a bit of a mach air. People shouldn't mess with me – with or without the scar. Just ask my dead ex-adoptive parent. But that doesn't matter. Everyone still thinks of the occurrence as a natural death. Yeah. Sure it was.

But I won't go into that now. I'm too busy getting ready for this stupid reaping.

Answer this, Capitol! Why do you do it? Why do you make us suffer for something we didn't do? It's like getting in trouble at school for something that someone else did. It's unfair.

Pebbles has some books on what the world was like before Panem. It sounds like a fantasy – everyone is living together, there were no Hunger Games, no torture, and everyone was treated fairly. It sounds like a dream, but it did happen. Pebbles' Great-Grandmother lived in a place called England, before moving to North America. Panem is all that there is now. But now is no time to be thinking about the past, all I need to think about is the future. and how it could all be cut short by a slip of paper.

We're now in the square where the reaping is held. I get taken to the 18 year old section. I smile. The kids around me are hysterical, all crying and saying good luck and the crappy Hunger Games slogan or whatever it is. "May the odds be ever in your favour". There's just one problem. The odds will never be in your favour. They will _always_ be in the capitol's favour. Always.

Sometimes they announce the girl tribute first, sometimes it is the boys first. This year it is the girl's turn. The Capitol escort, Trixie Tempest, pulls out a piece of paper from the glass ball. She opens it she looks up to us, staying silent for a few seconds for suspense. Finally, she says it aloud, "Harper Alby."

Harper takes to the stage. She has an almost athletic build but she actually looks quite pretty. I hear a man call her name. I turn to look for the source of the voice – I think it maybe either her dad or her older brother. She doesn't reply. Instead, she looks defiantly at us as if this isn't right, and it isn't. She goes up to stand by Trixie, waiting for her fellow district partner.

Trixie does the same routine as before, and again she read out the name. "Radburn Lansky!"

I see some kids turn towards me, why? It takes me a few seconds, and then I realise that it's _my_ name. Oh. That's not very helpful, is it? Never mind. I grit my teeth and take my walk to the stage.

They read the Treaty of Treason and then Harper and I have to shake hands. Hers are ice cold. We're then whisked off to the Justice Building to say good-bye to everyone we love.

I only get one visitor – Pebbles. But she spends the whole hour with me. We sit in silence for a bit before she is off chatting like she never will be able to again. I don't mind that though because I don't really want to talk. And who knows, this might be the last time I can hear her voice.

**Harper Alby POV **

My whole family comes in weeping. It's the last thing I would've wanted. Even my father, so strong in dealing with his emotions, can't hold himself together. We have a little talk about what I should do in the Capitol and the Games, but in the end they must know I can't win.

I will try my best, but I know I just can't.


	7. District 5 Reapings

Author Note: FINALLY! We have District 5, i do apologize for the LATE update, many reasons why: homework, parents giving me 1 hr of computer a day, which most of it is taken up by homework. And also i have been forming the bases of the 3 NEW projects for fanfiction more details to follow. A big thank-you again to my beta Silver-nightstorm, take a bow. Anyway, enough rambling.

**District 5 Reapings**

**Velocity Vector POV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep._This is what I first hear when I wake up.

_Beep Beep._Alright! Just wait a minute!

I turn over towards my digital clock, my vision still blurred by sleepy eyes. I can just about make out the time. 13:55.

Uh oh. Today's the one day you don't want to be waking up late. Reaping Day.

Right, time for a bit of quick math. The reaping starts at 2 but the actual drawings don't start 'til half past two so… that gives me thirty-five minutes to get ready. I take more time having a good soak in the bath. Thanks Mum and Dad, for getting me up on time. They're probably taking to much care over their little darling Verae – getting her ready for only her second reaping. Can't have little Verae getting reaped and looking like a dead frog!

I look in my wardrobe which makes a slight creek-like noise when I open it, despite its relatively new condition. I find the piece of clothing I was looking for. My fancy coat. It has got a proper name, but I just call it my fancy coat. I think my parents finally figured what I mean when I say 'where is my fancy coat?'

I leap down the stairs three at a time before jumping into the shoe cupboard and grabbing my black pair of lace-ups. No time for breakfast. I open the front door and sprint out, slamming the door behind me. I race down through our garden, opening our gate, racing out, and shutting it again. I sprint down the street towards the town where the reapings are to be held this year. I feel the wind press against my cheeks but I keep on running until I finally need to stop because I just can't keep up my pace anymore. Luckily, I'm very near the town. I can already start to hear the nervous chatter of the anxious parents waiting to know whether their child is safe or not.

I run past all the people attending while they watched me curiously, and sprint to the 16 year old section. Luckily, I haven't missed the start of the reapings yet. I don't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing. Anyway back to the drawing.

The escort is drawing out the boy's names, his name is Arapeta Jewels. He walks up to the stage, what takes me aback is his size. He's built like a tank – a powerhouse – he would be a real threat to the careers if he can fight. Maybe District 5 will have a winner this year.

Yet this Arapeta is only 14. He's as tall and, by the looks of it, stronger than some of the 18 year olds. He waits for his district partner to be called. He looks so fearsome. I have a feeling he may just give District 5 a winner.

Now, it is time for the girls. I dread the name they call out but, in some strange way, I know what I have to do. I have to volunteer because the name called out is like a horror film to my parents. The name is Verae Vector.

**Arapeta Jewels POV**

Was it luck that my name was drawn? I shall never know.

I think back to last night, surely my last night with my darling, Amy. I spot her in the crowd, she is really struggling to hold herself together, but she sticks to our agreement, no volunteering for each other. We decided on this when we realised our relationship was serious. I've only introduced her to my family once.

But Toni, my older sister, has met Amy on numerous occasions. Toni doesn't make judgments or anything, unlike my parents. Every time I get into a fight at school, it is always the same talk I have with them. It isn't my fault I get into fights; I just lose it. I lose control of my body and let fly with the punches and because of my size they always think I'm the one who starts it. It's a miscarriage of justice. It's unfair, but I've always been told life isn't fair. My size has got me into trouble quite a few times in my lifetime. In the Games, it might mean my death.

The Careers will probably target me because of it. I wonder what my life would be like if I had been born in another district, where strength is better than brains. Not that I'm dumb or anything, I'm nearly at the top of the class.

But say I'd been born in District 2. I'd have been well known, respected. It's amazing, the contrast between the districts. They're all unique and I don't think the capitol knows that. We are treated like dirt. We need to take a stand and fight back. And now that I'm in the Hunger Games, I can show myself across Panem.

**Velocity Vector POV**

When my family comes in, I see a sight I have never seen and to be honest, thought I never would. My father is_crying._He looks a right sight. His eyes are going red, his nose is runny. He's not like the usual purposeful, organized father I know.

Verae looks sort of guilty, and I would too if I knew I had sentenced my older sister to her very likely death.

My mother says nothing, but she has sadness written all across her face.

Huh, I never knew my family cared so much about me. I always thought I never was never thought of, mainly because they never praised me and they were always worrying about little Verae.

It's such a shame that they only start caring about me when I could be sent to my death.


	8. District 6 Reapings

Author Note: I'm SOOO SOOO Sorry for not publishing in nearly a month, don't worry though. I am now officially changing the title of this story, and it will stay the same, unless i get numerous complaints on it. Without further ado, here are the District 6 Reapings of The 13th Hunger Games: Luck Will Have Nothing To do with it.

**District 6 Reapings**

**Raelyn 'Rae' Zodiac POV**

I feel the a glow of warmth inside me as I snuggle up close to Kale, his scent, his appearance, every thing about him as become second nature to me now. He sings me happy birthday to me in his sweet deep voice.

I smile, however today is no day to be cheerful, it's reaping day, some people feel I am lucky to have my birthday on reaping day, I think otherwise. Kale brings me in closer; I can hear the beating of his heart, as I rest on his muscular chest. We sit silently for a few minutes before he turns to me he says one word, 'Rae' before he leans in and kisses me. I don't stop him. His lips are warm and nice, I close my eyes and saviour the moment, but eventually he pulls back I open my eyes and find him smiling from ear to ear. Soon I will have to go back home and get ready. we talk for a bit more, but now I must get back, I stand up and get ready. but then Kale stands up as well and gives me a box. I'm confused, we're too young to get married, what is in the box? I open it slowly, waiting to see what is in there, I then see it, it's amazing, the best birthday gift I have ever had, and it's a promise ring. It means that he will love me forever, and I will love him forever

"oh Kale it's beautiful, thank you so much, I can't believe it" I manage to stutter out, I'm speechless.

"no worries, now I guess you got to go, so see you in the square" he answers back,

I look at Kale intensely, he is perfect, I realise how much he means to me, and while I am walking back I am thinking how much I love him, and the event which probably cemented our relationship forever, it was a usual Saturday grocery shop, I was nearly done, and planning to see what Kale was doing later, then I heard a scream. Kale's scream. I dropped my bags and just ran to the square, he was there in the stocks being whipped, there was quite a crowd, he could this have happened? I ask myself I think of nothing but Kale's safety and throw myself in front of the whip, an excruciating pain goes through me and I fall to the floor clutching my left side of my face, I beg for the peacekeepers to stop, I beg and beg, eventually a few others join me in defending Kale, they do finally give in, and I smile despite being in a serious amount of pain.

Now back to real time, I let myself in and see my reaping dress already lay out on the table; it is a flowing white with streams of gold and silver from each side, along with some white heels. I slip silently into the dress before grabbing a small snack and some water before setting off for the reaping, this is normally what happens, family goes out, me on my own, fend for myself, but I like it that way, it gives me freedom to be myself and time for Kale. I realise that they will be at the square already and I set off, I wonder who it will be this, this year it is the 13th annual games, so far District 6 has had one winner, he won the first ever Hunger games, his name was Wrinian Abro, I just about remember his games, they were probably the worst of them all he made a group of friends, and they all died of hunger, it was horrible, and ever since the 5th Games I hear that districts 1,2 and 4 have been TRAINING for the Hunger Games, apparently that is illegal but they don't care, so they have an unfair advantage over the other districts. Not that the Capitol cares they only care about a victor whoever it is. I am now at the square, I catch a glimpse of my family all holding hands, hoping and praying that it won't be my year.

**Toka Eichel POV**

When most people hear of reaping day, there faces go sour, not me, for me it means a day away form the bullies. I have all the bruises and a broken nose to prove it. I haven't told my father yet, and I don't plan to. My father is currently at the science lab, with the others, working on some top secret work project for the capitol. Being the only son of the most well known scientist of the district has its cons and pros. Right now, I just feel like sleeping. I close my eyes again, and fall asleep. I'm woken with a slight pain on my right elbow, I wonder where my duvet is, then I connect the elbow to the missing duvet, I must have fallen out of bed, well isn't that just great. I get up, get dressed and pour myself some cereal. I look out of the windows and see some little kids playing, smiling and enjoying themselves. If only they knew about the world, the Hunger Games and everything else, they wouldn't be smiling then.

I look up at the rainbow coloured clock, which dad won in a competition a few years ago. I realise I will be late if I don't hurry up soon, the square in which the reapings will held is about a twenty minute walk from my house, the reapings start in twenty five minutes, it will be close. I sprint for the first five minutes, before tiring, I have next to no stamina, and I just can't sustain my pace. I have to walk for the next ten minutes before I can run full out again. I arrive just before the actual reapings, good that means I have missed all the rubbish about the Dark Days and stuff, I look for my dad in the crowd, I look over and over but I still can't find him, probably still at the lab.

The Capitol people have such weird voices, and such weird lifestyles mind you they are our superior so we can't exactly criticise them, our escort, I can't remember her by name, decides it will be ladies first, she sticks her hand in, right down to the bottom and pulls out a name, I can just about see through the paper, something like, erm, Rylin Codiak "Raelyn Zodiac" calls out the escort, I was close enough. This Raelyn goes up when the escort calls her Raelyn, she goes please call me Rae, and smiles slightly, how can you smile at a time like this girl? You've probably been sentenced to death, I hear some sort of commotion, a boy who looks older than me is pleading almost begging for someone to take her place probably her boyfriend, but no one does volunteer, suddenly he and Raelyn look sad, almost heartbroken. Now it is time for the boys, mind you some of the names in the glass bowl aren't really boys, some are like men, eighteen and just starting work, they are hardly boys. The name called out is a boy though, a little boy called Toka Eichel, that is how I feel now more little than I ever have before, even when I have been beaten up by several people. This is a more scary sensation, I walk up the steps and then realise I am taking my first steps to death. No–one visits me until ten minutes before I am due to leave, it is my father he seems breathless.

"sorry son" he says before taking a deep breath and starting again

"I have been at the lab all day have only just found out about you, next door told me, I ran all the way to here, oh son I'm so sorry it is all my fault, they probably rigged the reapings so the most well known scientist's children gets chosen, I'm so sorry Toka, but listen to me now I have three bits of advice to you when you get to the capitol and the Games number one, in training learn to do something with weapons, swords, nets, spears, daggers, knives, bow and arrows anything to defend yourself. Number two, get some allies, that girl that was reaped, or some others, make sure they can cover you and you can trust" he stops to take a final breather and then gives me his last piece of advice.

"and finally the secret project I have been working on in the lab is to do with the arena, designing traps and explosives all that, and we found out what the arena will be, some sort of city, with lots of traps so keep your guard up and son" he makes me look him in the eye before saying "I' proud of you Toka, give it your all, and don't let ANYTHING get you down, and your mother will be watching over you all the way just as I will" he has to go now but we both shout I love you to each other, I recall dad's information I have an advantage, and it will be one I will take to full use over the other tributes.

Author Note: Yes i know i did an author note at the start, but here is another one. I will now be starting my own sort of version of sponsoring, more details to follow and from now on each chapter i will give a recommended music song, i am sorry if you don't like it, but we all have different opinions.


	9. The 'Sponsor System'

**The 'Sponsor System' **

Right, here we go then. From this chapter on a question will be asked at the end of each chapter, there are 54categories it will be on: Hunger Games Trilogy, Music, Sport and General Knowledge. In this chapter there will be 12 questions, 3 for each category. Each will have varying points, at the end of this chapter there is a sponsor system, which tells you what you can buy, prices will go up as the Games go on.

PM me the answers, if you review them they WILL NOT count.

Hunger Games Trilogy Questions

1. Name the tribute who won their games, by pretending to be a weakling but could and would kill viciously? – 20 points

2. Name the brother and the sister who won consecutive Hunger Games? – 20 points

3. Primrose and Rue are both types of what? – 10 points

Sport Questions

1. What is the nickname of the New Zealand Rugby team? – 10 points

2. Andy Murray is which nationality? – 5 points

3. Who won the 2010 FIFA world cup? – 5 points

Music Questions

1. Who has currently won the most BRIT awards? – 15 points

2. Michael Jackson was known as the King of what? – 5 points

3. Pass Out, Written In the Stars and Firsky are all songs by which artist? 25 points

General Knowledge

1. Name the capital cities of Czech Republic, Nigeria, Egypt, Australia and Japan? – 50 points

2. Jay, Will, Neil and Simon are all names of characters in which t.v show? – 30 points

3. Which flavour won the Walkers Flavour Cup in 2010? – 75 points

P.S you DO NOT have to answer all the questions, entries submitted after the 16th of February will not be counted.

Now here is the points system:

Weapons:

Sword – 10 points

Knife – 5 points

Bow and 20 arrows – 15 points

Trident – 25 points

Axe – 15 points

Armour – (specific weapon proof, or all round) 30 points

Poisoned Weapons – 35 points

Medical Supplies:

Bandages – 5 points

Small First Aid Kit (bandages and morphling) – 10 points

Medium First Aid Kit (bandages, morphling, plaster, temperature pills) 15 points

Large First Aid Kit (bandages, morphling, plaster, temperature pills, stitching equipment, paracetemol and anaesthetic) 30 points

Food And Drink:

Empty 2 litre bottle/canteen – 2 points

Full 2 litre bottle/canteen – 5 points

5 litre bottle/canteen – 10 points

Tinned Food pack (5 types of various tinned foods) – 10 points

A bag of Fruit (e.g: apples, peaches, oranges) – 7 points

A small bag of fruits and nuts – 7 points

A full capitol meal (soup, starter, main and dessert complete with drink and cutlery) 45 points

Other supplies:

Night vision googles – 7 points per pair

Water purifier – 10 points

Fire-making kits – 15 points

Small tent/sleeping bag – 10 points

Medium tent/sleeping bag – 15 points

Large tent/sleeping bag – 20 points

Extra clothes (depending on what) – from 10 points or higher.

This is just a rough guide, on the prices so you can send your tribute whatever you want. Now good luck with the questions and remember to save up the points until the games start.

Good Luck : )


	10. A Author Note

**An Author Note **

Right, here it goes guys. This Sunday (20th February) I'm leaving for a month's holiday in New Zealand to see old relatives with my family and learning about New Zealand culture. So, as you can probably tell, this will affect the update. This is just a warning in advance. However what I plan to do is in the next chapter is instead of a proper update of the reapings I will do something to keep you ticking over till I get back. My first idea was doing between 5 – 10 spoilers of what will happen in the actual Games. But if you have any better ideas (which I'm sure you will) review or PM and I will see what I can do. Who knows, I might be able to post a chapter out there (mum's taking her laptop). Who knows it might give me some inspiration for something to happen in the Games, I already have a few ideas, but I'm always looking for more. Finally (I think) I think I will up the stakes a bit. You can now either PM me or review who YOU think will win. I will take note of who votes for whom, and say you get it right, you win a mystery prize. So basically you're like the capitol citizens, which also means that if you vote, you have to try even harder to keep them alive by sponsoring them. Well, I guess that is it, any problems contact me. I'm SOOO sorry for leaving you all like this. But once I get back my aim will be to update at least once a week, maybe even twice.


	11. A Small Request

**A Small Request **

Having seen some videos on Youtube about Hunger Games FanFic's. I've now decided to create a little 'trailer'. Involving the 24 tributes. What I am asking for is a celebrity/actor or whatever look-alike, preferably with a link. Thank You. I will tell you when it is finished. In the end I've decided not to do spoilers, as it will probably ruin the story.


	12. District 7 Reapings

**Author Note: Ta-Dah here is the District 7 Reapings. Long wait i know, but hopefully it'll be worth it. I started writing this chapter soon after i'd got back from NZ and just after the Christchurch earthquake. This chapter is dedicated to the victims and families of the Christchurch Earthquake. Thanks to my beta, silver-nightstorm. Anyways Enjoy!**

**District 7 Reapings**

**Hera Tars POV**

"Hera! Oi Hera! Get up now!" says my father while shaking my shoulder. I mumble something groggily before tentatively opening my eyes and taking in the view of my father's eyes staring down at me.

"We need to scavenge for some wood before the reaping. Come on!" he says urgently. I quickly threw on a big thick coat and slip into some socks and boots. I grab a banana and meet my dad at the door along with the usual crew; Cane, Rusty, Umbrella, Ice and, of course, Sparky.

"Alright Star?" questions Sparky.

Sparky's the youngest at 19 and quite clearly has a thing with me – the others tell me you can see his eyes light up as I join them. Sparky isn't his real name, it's his nickname like the others but they all have meanings behind them.

Cane was often beaten as a boy for misbehaviour and still has a scar from being caned. Rusty is the oldest and before last year hadn't done anything to do with chopping for at least ten years and is often asked if he feels a bit rusty. Umbrella has the biggest afro in District 7, and so when a storm comes he can use his umbrella-like hair to keep us dry. Ice is the most calm and collected of the group; cool as ice. Finally, there's Sparky, who has a bit of a short fuse on him. My nickname Star, comes from my little sister Megan, who couldn't pronounce _Tars _the family surname instead saying Star, when the others heard, well that gave them a bit of amusement. We jump into dad's old truck and head off.

About two weeks ago there was an earthquake in 7 causing a lot of loss in wood and trees, and therefore a loss in business. You now really have to scavenge to find some now. More by luck than anything, we manage to find a small clump of fairly large trees which have been untouched. We get to work immediately, chopping and chopping and then throwing logs into the back of the truck to sell in the town and to the Capitol. By about Eleven, we're done. We've probably collected more here than the past few weeks combined.

We all jump back into the truck and head back. We say good-bye to the group as they make there separate ways. My dad gets the key and lets us in. My mother is standing in the hallway in a dressing-gown with her hands on her hip.

Oh, boy.

"What have I said about taking Hera out?" she questions accusingly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We had to get some wood to keep the business going. Hera is a valuable asset to help us and that is why I take her," he answers calmly.

"Come on Hera! The reaping starts in an hour you've got to have a shower, get changed and ready along with another million things, so get a move on!" By the end of her giant list, she's practically growling so I decide it's best that I do.

I charge up the stairs two at a time before heading into the bathroom and start to run a shower. It takes only ten minutes for me to have a good wash before I jump out and get dressed. I change into some loose jeans and a shirt and all too soon it's time to go face the reapings.

**Nagant Merkava POV**

I lift my head off the pillow before self consciously throwing the duvet over the bed to get ready for work. Then I realize that today was a day off, but not for good reasons. Today is reaping day, the day where 23 kids will be sentenced to death.

Now you're probably wondering why I care. The reason is that I could be one of those 23. Yes, that may shock you. I'm 16, but I need to work so my little sister and I can survive.

Speaking of her, I better go and check on her. I walk into her room which is next to mine. It's painted pink with purple polka dots, with pictures of friends and family littering the walls and her bedside table. I creep into the room, attempting to find out if she's awake. I tiptoe into the room, gradually getting closer. I get down on my knees by her bed so we're now at face level. Her eyes flicker open.

"Boo," I say softly

"Boo to you to," she replies quietly.

I smile, and have a quick glance at her clock on the wall. 12: 24. The reaping starts at one. Oh crap.

I run out of the room and into the small bathroom before starting to run a bath. My feet turn to ice on the cold tiles on the floor. I quickly strip myself of my bed clothes and jump in. All too soon I'm out and dressed for the reaping. I also help my little sister get dressed; shoving her into a frilly little pink dress with small flowers dotted all over. I take her hand and we walk together in silence.

When we arrive, the place is packed to the brim. I say a quick goodbye and take my place in the 16 year olds, surrounded by some of my work-mates and even a few of my old class-mates who I only seem to see on reaping days. We all say our little bits about who we think it may be and how many slips we all have, I thought I wasn't doing good. I have I think, 15 slips in this year, but compared to Trey, who has starving family of seven to deal with, it was practically nothing. He has 42 slips in this year, or so he tells me.

They start with the ladies first. Our escort has arrived in District 7 wearing wooden clothes and her hair the colour of tree trunks. She pulls out a name before deciding to shout it to the heavens.

"Hera Tars!"

I get a good look at Hera. Sparkling blue eyes, slightly tanned, and blonde, bordering on golden. She's tall and by the looks of it, she helps work in the forest – her arm muscles are huge.

Now it's time for the boys. Again our escort theatrically pulls out a name and shouts it to the heavens. Only this time the name shouted is different. The name shouted was Nagant Merkava.

**Hera Tars POV**

My first visitors are my family; mum, dad and my little sis. She bounces in and her eyes are opened wide and taking in this breathtaking sight, the red velvet chair, the jewels sparkle across the ceiling and the chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling shining brightly. She hoists herself on to my lap and wraps her arms around me. I can feel some tears coming through so I close my eyes for a second and then open them again. All better.

I whisper to her in a soft tone telling her things she needs to do. Go to school, listen to mum and dad, make a good living. I then finally tell her I love her. Dad leaves with her leaving my mum alone with me. We don't say much but somehow that seems to make anything we do say more special.

Mum and dad swap places and me and my dad talk mainly about the Games, about what I should do – get an axe and allies, find a water source. He gives me my token, a small necklace that's been past down the Tars generations. He gives me a kiss on my forehead and says my crew are outside and asks me if I want to see them. I tell him yes.

They all file in. First Rusty, then Ice and Umbrella, and Cane, and finally a very sad looking Sparky. They all line up next to each other. Rusty clears his throat before speaking

"Star, we want you to know what a pleasure it has been working with you and what a valuable asset you've been to the group and…" he trails off and looks at the ground. Cane finishes what he was going to say.

"And how much we will miss you…" he too looks down to the ground. I smile before looking at each of them in turn

"Don't worry you won't miss me for long, I'm coming back!" They all smile before leaving. Except for Sparky. He flings his arms around me and whispers in my ear, "What am I going to do when you're gone?" he looks at me. I genuinely can't think of an answer so I just shrug my shoulders.

"Good luck," he says to me before leaving.

And suddenly I'm on the train just like that.

**Nagant Merkava POV**

I flop onto the velvet couch and in comes my little sister. We talk and hug but all the way through I can tell that there is something puzzling her. Near the end of the hour, I question her.

"What's wrong, sis?" I ask her gently

"Why do you have to go away?" she says simply. I sigh before answering

"Because I have a job to do."


	13. Apology

Author Note:

Right, I'm sorry for being a bad person and author and everytihng for not updating BUT i have a reason.

At the start of my summer holidays (i live in the UK) my computer crashed on the first day of the holidays, and i lost EVERYTHING. Old school photos, homework, and all my stories for FanFiction and FictionPress, all my chapter plans, everything, my computer eventually got fixed, but for the best part of 3/4 months without a computer. I'm gonna continue this story hopefully, with new chapter plans, and stuff like that, however there will be no sponsor system, SORRY PEOPLE WHO ENTERED... Okay, thanks for your consideration and let's try and get this story back on the road.

Rugbyforlife


	14. So Sorry! PLEASE READ!

**So Sorry!**

I regret to inform readers of this story, that I have taken the tough choice to abandon and disband this story. I want a fresh start on FF, I've already got some great ideas for other THG stories. If any of you were really keen, I'll tell you some of the plans I had for THIS story. I hope you join my on another story another time…..

Rugbyforlife


End file.
